elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Book: The Hidden Twilight (Quest)
Background I read the Black Book called "The Hidden Twilight", and found myself in Hermaeus Mora's realm of Apocrypha. I should uncover the knowledge hidden here, or read the book again to escape. Walkthrough Chapter 1: Activate the scrye, and walk through the door to the book for chapter 2 Chapter 2: Follow the path to a large room, there will be seekers in that room, when defeated or ran past, go up the stairs to the next path. Activate the scrye, then run as the bridge is raising and jump to the next platform because it rolls up and out, then jump through to the next platform and then jump onto the next bridge as it does the same as the first. There will be a split in the path once past the bridges, the left leads to a pod and alter with books and soul gems and possibly a spell tome. The right is to chapter 3. Chapter 3: All the paths lead to a large room, on the far left side of the paths there is a pod. In the large room there is a seeker at the top of the stairs, but before going to the center of the room there are two paths going up just inside the room, both lead to the same spot. Activate the scrye, stairs for the center of the room will come out, and then pass through the room, and into another. There is a lurker, after killing or evading it, there is a book to enter chapter 4 on the first level inside the paths between the books in the second room. To continue, go up the second stairs and ramp to activate the scrye. The door at the first stairs will open, continue up the stairs and enter between the book stacks and climb the stairs and ramp to activate the scrye. The next door opens to a set of hallways that lead to the same place. The hallways have a single seeker roaming it, where the two hallways connect to a room with a set of two pods in it, the back of the room extends into a hallway with a set of two halls at the end: chapters 5 and 6. Chapter 4: There is a seeker at the very beginning, kill or evade it and activate the scrye, it will open one door. Turn around and go to the hall with chapter 3. Chapter 5: Seeker is at the beginning as well, deal with it and activate the scrye, it opens the next door from chapter 4, there are skill books on the alter in the next room as well as a pod. Return to chapter 3. Chapter 6: Paths will lead to a room with chapter 7 and 8. Chapter 7: There is a seeker at the beginning, Activate the Scrye and return to chapter 6. Chapter 8: There is a seeker at the beginning, before crossing the bridge there is an alter on the far left with soul gems. At the bridge there are two Lurker Guardians, kill or evade them and activate the scrye. Cross the bridge, to a pod and two alters and the black book is there to read. Alternately, when Chapter 1 is first entered, instead of walking forwards and reading Chapter 2, follow the path to the right. This path will lead to a large open area with a small island in the middle of the poison lake. Using a fully charged Whirlwind Sprint or Become Ethereal or the Ahzidal's Boots of Waterwalking will get the Dragonborn there safely. This is actually ''Chapter 7''. Activate the scrye, go back to Chapter 6, then head to Chapter 8. Deal with the Lurkers and finish. (Xbox 360 confirmed, PS3 confirmed) Rewards Reading the book at the end of the tunnels grants one of the following powers: *Mora's Agony - Summons a field of writhing tentacles that poisons foes. *Mora's Grasp - Freezes the target between Oblivion and Tamriel for 30 seconds, making them immune to all damage. *Mora's Boon - Fully restores Health, Magicka and Stamina. Journal *Learn the Black Book's hidden knowledge Appearances * ru:Черная книга: Сокрытые сумерки (Квест) Category:Dragonborn: Black Book Quests Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests